Merry Christmas!
by XRyuraX
Summary: "Oh well Christmas is where in December you put up decorations and Christmas trees then there is Christmas eve which is the day before Christmas, on Christmas you get together with your family and friends and sit down to eat Christmas dinner and give each other gifts. Though it's not really about the gifts it's about spending time with the ones that you love"


"What are you doing?" asked Hiten as he watched Bankotsu and Zack hang up red tinsel. Hiten raised a brow looking around the room seeing the other also putting other things up.

"Where putting Christmas decorations up, could you help?" asked Bankotsu looking over his shoulder at his friend. Hiten looked to his side as Ryura stood next to him looking around.

"What's Christmas?" he asked making Ryura smirk.

"It's some human tradition, I watched them celebrate it from the other side" replied Ryura confusing the younger demon even more.

"That still doesn't tell me what it is!" he said turning to Yuu as the younger stood next to them. "Oi Yuu, explain what this Christmas is"

"Oh well Christmas is where in December you put up decorations and Christmas trees then there is Christmas eve which is the day before Christmas, on Christmas you get together with your family and friends and sit down to eat Christmas dinner and give each other gifts. Though it's not really about the gifts it's about spending time with the ones that you love" said Yuu smiling up at the demons.

"Ahh" replied Hiten "So it's really just an excuse for humans to not work and get gifts"

"That's kind of missing the point Hiten" said Bankotsu rolling his eyes.

"It's about family and friends spending time together" replied Yuu again making Hiten roll his eyes.

"Cheer up Hiten, stop being such a Grinch" said Bankotsu putting a Santa hat on top on the demons head with a smirk on his face. Hiten narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend, taking the hat off his head.

"Screw you" said Hiten crossing his arms making Bankotsu chuckle.

"Love you too" replied Bankotsu going back to Zack to help put the rest of the decorations up.

"Cheer up Hiten, it will be fun" said Ryura smirking at the younger before going to help his mate.

"Whatever" hissed Hiten looking down at Yuu as the younger laughed. "What you laughing at"

"Nothing" replied Yuu going into the kitchen, leaving Hiten to sulk on his own.

* * *

><p>"This place looks so more festive now" said Emily as she looked around the room smiling. They had just finished decorating the room for the Christmas meal tomorrow. It was going to be their first Christmas with Ryura, Hiten, Bankotsu and Hikaru. Everyone was so excited, especially Zack who would be having his first Christmas with his son.<p>

"It's going to be great" replied Yuu smiling at his friend.

"Yuu time to go, we will see everyone tomorrow" said Kai walking over to his mate.

"Bye everyone" said Yuu as he walked out with Kai and they walked to the car. Yuu smiled at Kai as they drove back to the apartment. "I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Me too Yuu" said Kai smiling at his mate. They got out of the car as Kai parked in the apartment's parking lot and walked into their apartment.

"It's so quiet, it feels weird not having Zack and Kaleb here, this is the first Christmas Eve on our own" said Yuu yelping slightly as Hunter barked and jumped on the male. "Well us and Hunter"

Kai laughed and helped his mate up, telling Hunter to go to his basket as he picked Yuu up. Yuu blushed as Kai carried the younger to their bedroom. "Let's go to bed Yuudai" said Kai as he laid the younger down on their bed with a smirk on his face.

"Yes let's"

* * *

><p>Bankotsu smiled as he looked down as he lent his arms on the edge of the balcony. The wind blew his bangs out of his face as he closed his eyes. He smirked as two arms wrapped around his waist from behind as soft lips ran softly over his neck. "What you doing?" asked Ryura kissing his mates neck softly.<p>

"Just thinking, I come out here when I do that" replied Bankotsu leaning into his mate. They looked out at the darkness over Tokyo, Bankotsu turning to look at his mate smiling. "Tomorrow should be good"

"Our first Christmas, I can't wait. I watched them celebrate it for four years and now I get to celebrate it with them and with you too" replied Ryura looking into the cobalt blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Ever since I got my memories back it had only been me and Rin for Christmas, this year am glad to spend it with everyone. They are really a great bunch" said Bankotsu making Ryura brush his thumb over his lover's cheek. Bankotsu closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"Come on" said Ryura softly taking his lovers hand and pulling him into the penthouse apartment and into now their room. Ryura palmed his mates cheek as he pressed his lips softly to Bankotsu's, the younger pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. "Let's go to bed!"

* * *

><p>"Are you looking forward for tomorrow?" asked Zack as he dressed his son for bed. They had spent the night decorating their tree before putting Hikaru in the bath and ready for bed.<p>

"Yeah I am daddy" said Hikaru smiling up at his father as Zack finished the buttons and he climbed into his bed. "I hope Santa knows that I live here now"

"Oh he knows Hikaru, don't you worry about that" said Kaleb coming into the room to stand next to his mate. Hikaru smiled up at the two as he lied down and gave a small yawn. The two smiled down at him and Zack kissed his son as he tucked him in. "Goodnight Hikaru"

"Good night son" said Zack.

"Night daddy, night Kaleb" replied Hikaru falling asleep. Zack and Kaleb left the room closing the door behind them.

"Okay let's go get the presents" said Zack as they walked into their bedroom. They got the presents out of the walk in wardrobe and put them all under the tree so that Hikaru could see them when he woke up. With all the presents under the tree they went into their room and got into bed.

Kaleb laid his head on his mate's chest as Zack trailed his fingers over his mates pale skin. "I can't believe this is going to be my first Christmas with a child" said Kaleb smiling at his mate.

"You and me both, I never would have thought that I would have a son this year though am glad I do. I don't know what I would do without him now, he's my son and I hope he has the best Christmas ever" said Zack smiling, thinking about his son and hoping that he liked what he had got for him.

"He's going to love everything" replied Kaleb kissing his mate. Zack smiled and they cuddled together, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yuu smiled feeling Kai run his fingers through his hair, he opened his eyes and kissed his lover. "Happy Christmas Kai" said Yuu watching Kai. Kai smiled and sat up, ruffling Yuu's hair.<p>

"Happy Christmas Yuu, let go eat" said Kai pulling Yuu up. Yuu smiled and followed his lover into the kitchen. He sat down and stroked Hunter while he watched his lover cook breakfast. "We will eat then open presents then we will have to get ready and go to the restaurant"

"Okay Kai" said Yuu smiling up at his lover as he put down their food and fed Hunter. "Thank you Kai"

Kai rolled his eyes and they tucked into their food. "I can't wait to go see everyone" said Yuu as they finished their food. They then cleaned their dishes and then went into the living room to open their presents.

Kai watched amused as Yuu opened his presents, him smiling at Yuu as he held up a Christmas jumper he had gotten. When they had finished they went and got ready and headed to the restaurant to meet up with everyone for Christmas dinner.

"I AM NOT WEARING IT" shouted Hiten. Yuu blinked and looked at Kai, who shrugged and they walked in to see what was going on.

"Oh come on Hiten its Christmas and it's only a hat" replied Bankotsu trying to get the Santa hat on top of Hiten's head. Kai chuckled watching the scene amused as Yuu smiled. Hiten glared at Bankotsu making the younger smirk. "It suites your eyes"

"Fuck off" hissed Hiten narrowing his eyes.

"OI watch your language, there are children here Hiten!" hissed Zack glaring at the demon making everyone raise a brow. "What"

"Look am not wearing the stupid hat and you can't make me" said Hiten crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really now" said Bankotsu smirking making Hiten narrow his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I hate you" hissed Hiten glaring at Bankotsu as the younger smiled in victory. Hiten pouted as he sat in his chair slumped slightly with the Santa hat on top of his head. Ryura chuckled as he watched the younger demon sulk at having to wear the hat.<p>

"Love you too Hiten" replied Bankotsu taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh wow, Hiten I must say you have really gotten into Christmas haha" laughed Ryu looking at the elder demon, Cole at his side with a brow raised.

"Don't make me kill you" hissed Hiten making Ryura raise a brow. "What!"

"I think we both know you wouldn't" said Ryu as he sat down, Cole next to him. He smirked seeing the death glare the thunder demon was giving him. "Someone needs to get laid"

"Ryu" warned Ryura making him look to his grandfather and sigh.

"Okay everyone sit down, foods done" said Yuu coming out of the kitchen to tell them, then turning around and going back inside to help bring the food out. Everyone sat down in their places and Yuu, Kai, Dolton and Kara brought out the food. They set it down and then took their own seats.

"Let's eat"

* * *

><p>"Present time" said Zack with a smirk on his face. Those who knew Zack groaned, knowing what the elder was like when it came to giving presents. Bankotsu looked around confused as to why they all groaned. Hiten rolled his eyes and took a gulp of his drink as they gave presents out.<p>

"Are you coming over Hiten-kun?" asked Yuu standing next to the demon. Hiten looked down at the younger with a raised brow.

"Am fine here" he replied making Yuu pout and glare at the elder making Hiten chuckle. "Fine"

Yuu smiled and pulled Hiten over to the others. He then smiled up at the elder as he held out the present he and Kai had gotten the male. Hiten's brows furrowed looking down at the long object wrapped in red paper. "What's that?" he asked making Yuu smile.

"It's your present off me and Kai" replied Yuu. Ryura smiled watching the two, glad that the demon was warming up to them all, and they him.

"Thank you" Hiten said taking the present from Yuu. Yuu smiled and then went back to Kai, to open his own presents. Hiten looked to the side as Bankotsu stood next to him.

"So you gonna open it or just stand there staring at it all day?" asked Bankotsu making Hiten roll his eyes. Hiten then open the present and tilted his head looking over the beautifully crafted katana. "Yeah get the psychotic demon a sword"

"What did you just call me?" asked Hiten looking at Bankotsu, the younger chuckling.

"You know am just kidding, right" replied Bankotsu. Hiten rolled his eyes and then blinked looking behind Bankotsu at Ryura. "What?"

Bankotsu turned around to see what the elder was looking at and burst out laughing. Ryura, Ryu and Kai where sat in a world of their own purring as they munched on their present off Zack. "Okay who gave the dragon demons cinnamon?" asked Hiten looking at Zack as he held his stomach from laughing. "Why did I even ask?"

"Oh wow" laughed Bankotsu shaking his head at his lover. Hiten rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his beer.

"I need another drink"

* * *

><p>"So did you enjoy today?" asked Zack as he tucked Hikaru into bed. The younger yawned and smiled up at his father.<p>

"Yeah so much daddy" he replied cuddling his new phoenix teddy. "Do you know what my favourite present was daddy?"

"No, what was it Hikaru?" asked Zack ruffling his sons hair.

"You and everyone else, but mostly you daddy" replied Hikaru making Zack smile and hug the younger version of him. The then let go and kissed Hikaru.

"You were mine too, goodnight Hikaru" said Zack making the younger smile and fall asleep. Zack then went to his room and laid down on the bed, Kaleb rolling over so he was sat on his lover's waist.

"Today went well" said Kaleb making Zack chuckle.

"It went really well and Hiten didn't kill anyone, I think that was a great success" laughed Zack making Kaleb roll his eyes.

"He still does not like me" replied Kaleb making Zack raise a brow.

"Well you did throw sake all over him" laughed Zack making Kaleb glare at him.

"That was years ago, he needs to get over it" huffed Kaleb making Zack wrap his arms around his waist.

"I think he's just getting used to us all, he will get over it eventually" replied Zack rolling over so Kaleb was under him. "Now how about we have some fun"

"Now you're talking"

* * *

><p>"I enjoyed today" said Yuu as Kai ran his hand through Yuu's hair. They where sat on the couch watching a film.<p>

"Yeah, at least no one killed each other" replied Kai looking down at his smaller mate. Yuu smiled up at him and closed his eyes as Kai pressed his lips to Yuu's. When they pulled back Yuu laid his head back on his mate's chest. "Did Hiten like his present?"

"Yeah I think he did, though I think you, Ryura and Ryu liked your presents a lot more" giggled Yuu looking back up at Kai as the elder glared at him slightly.

"You're going to get it for that" smirked Kai. Yuu yelping as he picked the younger up and walked into the bedroom, throwing Yuu down softly on the bed.

* * *

><p>"So how was your first Christmas?" asked Bankotsu as he handed Ryura his drink before sitting next to his lover.<p>

"It was great" replied Ryura smiling at his mate.

"I knew that dragons go weird when it comes to cinnamon but that was quite funny, you guys were like cats with cat nip" laughed Bankotsu taking a drink of his beer.

"Shut up" said Ryura smiling at him. Bankotsu chuckled and put his beer down, climbing into Ryura's lap. Ryura leaned back as Bankotsu trailed his lips down his neck.

"Let's go to bed, hum" whispered Bankotsu softly in Ryura's ear, making a shiver go down the elders back. Ryura smirked up at his lover.

"Yes, let's go to bed"


End file.
